Arc Through Time
by Dark R
Summary: Sonic the Comic (STC) has been reborn into Sonic The Comic Online, and with it has come a new generation of writers and ideas.
1. His Genius

Long time no see. Hi again guys. I'm sorry to all those that have been waiting for a Sonic story from me. I've been busy, very busy infact, sorting out an online comic I've started. But in between doing all of that I finally found some time to write this up, but here's the catch.

What follows isn't actually a 'new' story. It's a re-write of my story 'A.R.K.' But I've changed a lot, you see I've tried to fit it into the STC-Online continuum, hoping that maybe one day STC-O will use it if they want to clear up Gerald Kintobor's history.

To those of you who like my stories, then this is a treat for you until I finish my others stories, and there almost done. To those who haven't read something of mine before please read and enjoy my work, and please, PLEASE, leave a reply, it helps me to become a better writer.

Now enjoy all ready.

* * *

8000 years ago in the Misery Zone, Planet Mobius.

A Professor sat hunched over his desk writing away on some paper. He found that he'd been writing an awful lot these days, but then he did have an awful lot to write about.

Ever since he was brought here against his will all he ever done was work. All night and day he worked and he had no choice in the matter either.

Professor Gerald Kintobor didn't belong here. He had lived in a time about 7950 years from now and had made a name for himself as the best scientific mind on the planet.

But then they came for him, apparently time wasn't a boundary that they knew of when it came to getting what they wanted. Gerald was brought here, to the heart of the Misery Zone, where an underground complex existed, and forced into work.

Gerald took a Dictaphone out of his lab coat pocket and switched it onto record. "They wanted me to create for them some sort of ultimate bio-weapon that could utilize a source of energy they had created, called Chaos energy, and that's what exactly what I have done to a certain extent at least." Gerald said into the Dictaphone.

"Of course I refused them at first, as I knew all about the flow of time. You couldn't change the past as it had always been that way to begin with. Changing it would create a future that wasn't meant to exist and erase the one that had."

"But they cared not for the flow of time, all they cared about was their weapon which they would use against all their enemies, and when I refused them further they decided that I had to be persuaded. They managed to return to the future that I had known, one last time, and returned with the one single thing that I couldn't risk them hurting."

Gerald looked up and stared at a distant wall that glowed with a inner light. It looked a lot like a huge block of ice with light shining through it. But Gerald wasn't staring at that, but at what was encased within it.

A cold tear rolled down from behind the Professor's glasses as he stared at the sleeping body of his granddaughter, Maria Kintobor.

Maria had no Mother or Father as they had both met an untimely death after contracting a fatal disease. Gerald had had no chance in saving his son, our daughter-in-law, and had been grieved by his loss when they died. What made matters worse was Maria had also caught the disease, but Gerald had been content in not losing her to. He had worked hard to keep her alive, and along with his grandson - Dr Ovi Kintobor, her older brother - he had come up with a cure. But it hadn't left her entirely healed.

The disease crippled her, severely weakening her physical body. But even with this Maria was still a young, loving girl. She was still filled with so many hopes and dreams.

When he had been brought here he knew that Maria would grow into a vibrant and beautiful young woman under her brother's care. But then the they had snatched her away from the future she could've had just to use her against Gerald, and now she was encased within that ice because of him.

Gerald's hate swelled within him - it had been for quite a while now, and it was slowly driving him insane.

Finally Gerald begun to speak into the Dictaphone again. "The Drakon - that is there name - knew exactly how to push my buttons and threatened to kill my granddaughter Maria should I continue to refuse them. I had no choice but to create their weapon for them, and so I begun. This complex, located below the Misery Zone, acted as a perfect place to work without threat of interruption as none of Mobius' inhabitants ever came near the zone due to the demonic monsters that lived in it."

Gerald got out of his seat, carrying his Dictaphone, and continued to talk into it. "My first attempt at creating this ultimate lifeform met certain obstacles. I found an ancient Mobian creature, that lived deep within one of the White Jungle rain forests - that remained unexplored in this time period - which was some sort of dinosaur I had not seen before on Mobius."

Gerald reached the rooms main doors, stopped the Dictaphone from recording and walked through. "Deciding that nothing would really notice its absence, I brought the giant reptile back here and successfully spliced its own blood with some of the raw Chaos energy that the Drakon had provided me with. Project Shadow - that is what I had decided to name the project - had begun. The creature, which I named the Bio-Lizard, turned out to be a triumph of science, but it still carried a few faults."

Gerald reached the end of the corridor and turned and begun walking down another. "Though it showed considerable power, it was to big to be of any real use to the Drakon and they rejected it. They considered it slow and not nearly as agile as they had wanted. For my failure the Drakon gave me an incentive to get it right. They took Maria from me and I could only watch as they encased her in some form of ice, putting her into suspended animation. They told me that within the ice she could survive a total of two months. If I hadn't created their weapon by then they would leave Maria to die within her ice prison. If I succeeded they would free her."

Gerald stopped talking as he opened another door and walked into a dark room. There was a uncertain flicker before the lights came on, illuminating the room with a dim glow. Gerald walked towards a far wall that had a huge black glass window stretching along it. He pressed a button that was located by the side of the glass window.

Suddenly a light begun to shine on other side of the window revealing a big, orange, dinosaur that seemed to be sleeping and quite unaware of the light.

Gerald looked at a panel that was now showing the creatures readings, above which read the words; Project: Bio-Lizard.

"I hope your dreams are pleasant my overgrown friend." Gerald muttered. He then stared at the Bio-Lizard for a short time. He then said. "No, no. Not today. But soon, soon I will bring you out of there so that you can serve as the Angel of Vengeance that you are. I've made you powerful, my friend, nothing will be able to stand in your way, not even the Drakon. Soon, my friend, soon we will have revenge, but for now you must sleep. Goodnight my friend."

Gerald turned away from the Bio-Lizard as the lights went out in its compartment coating it back in darkness.

He turned the Dictaphone back on as he entered another room. "Rather than abandon the Bio-Lizard entirely, I have decided to assign it use it as my own weapon against the Drakon. I made it as powerful as I can so hopefully not even their ultimate weapon will be able to stop it. I'm not sure when I will unleash it upon Mobius, but I will. You see the Drakon lied to me, there's no way Maria could survive as long as she has within the ice. She's dead, and with her dead there is nothing left for me to care about on this world. My Bio-Lizard will destroy the Drakon, and when its finished with them it will turn on planet Mobius' other inhabitant's until the entire planet is dead, but it won't stop there as it will borrow its way to the planets centre and explode, destroying this world." Gerald said, as he smiled insanely to himself. "I don't want to live in a world without my family, and so I won't, and neither will anyone else."

Gerald typed in something on the nearest computer console and a bright light illuminated the green water that was inside a long glass tube that stretched all the way to the ceiling. "If my calculations are correct, and I'm sure they are, I can begin creating the Drakon's weapon. All the calculations are here all that I need to do now is select a creature from Mobius to take a blood sample from in order to get going." Gerald typed something else in and a page full of some of the different advanced and non-advanced creatures of Mobius was shown on a holographic projection in front of him.

Gerald looked up, the hologram reflecting in his tinted glasses. "This may take some time." He sighed.

"Time is something we do not have anymore of, Human." Came a voice from behind.

Gerald turned to see three Drakon Prosecutors walking in. "What do you mean? You told me that I had two months left."

"What we told you is no longer valid, Human. The Drakon Empire no longer has the time to wait for you. We need our weapon now." The lead Prosecutor said, pointing his staff at Gerald.

"Why? What has happened?" Gerald said turning to face them fully.

"Why should we tell you, Human." A second Prosecutor said. "It is none of you r concern, now do as we com-!" But the second Drakon is waved into silence by the first.

"Silence brother, the Human asks a valuable question, he deserves to know what he is creating this weapon for." The Drakon said, then turned back to Gerald. "For 10 years we have been engaged in a war with the Echidna, a race of ground dwelling mammals, for dominance of this planet. We have always managed to maintain the upper hand, bidding our time until we could completely erase them from the planet, but it would seem that we have waited to long."

"The Echidna have formed a grand army the likes of which has never been seen on Mobius before. They have succeeded in destroying a big part of our base in the Aquatic Zone, sinking it below the waves, and have forced us out of every other settlement that managed to forge within the space of the last three months." The Prosecutor looked around Gerald's lab. "The Echidna must be stopped. Right now an army of Drakon is being formed back on our homeworld, ready to be brought here, but our lord wishes for our ultimate weapon to lead his army into battle."

Gerald's mouth opens. "Your not from Mobius?"

"Of course not, Human. What does that got to do with anything?" The second Drakon asked.

"Err... nothing, its just that I thought-!" Gerald turned away from the Drakon. Why hadn't he considered this possibility. What was he going to do now regarding his Bio-Lizard? There was no question about it, his creation would have to be unleashed now, and while it destroyed the Drakon, he would have to find a way of transporting it to the Drakon's homeworld where it would then destroy it.

Gerald grinned evilly as he reached into his lab coat and produced a gun. "It looks like that the time has come."

"What are you chatting about Hu-?" The lead Drakon Prosecutor begun, but was stopped as a laser blast hit him dead in the chest.

Before the other two Drakon could do a thing in response, Gerald fired upon them also. The second went down with little to no effort, but by the time Gerald had aimed at the third and fired, it had ducked out of the door way and started running.

Gerald ran after it to only to hear its feet pounding away into the distance as it ran for its life.

Gerald turned around to face the two floored Drakon, one of which was still alive and staring at him in shocked horror. "I will not be helping you anymore, Drakon, and I have no intention of creating your weapon for you anymore either." Gerald aimed the gun at the Drakon. "The deal is off." He said, and fired.

Gerald looked up at the ceiling, as if tracing the footsteps of something on the zone's surface, before turning back to the test tube filled with green water. He walked to it and typed something in. The test tube slowly sunk into the floor, and as the floor closed over it, Gerald turned on his heel.

"The ultimate weapon project is terminated." He muttered to himself. "Maybe in the future someone will find it and continue where I stopped, but I no longer want anything to do with it."

Gerald walked out of the room and over to the Bio-Lizard's window again. Pressing a button the light once again illuminated the giant beast.

"All my concentration must be focused on finishing the Bio-Lizard before the Drakon return for me, and I know that they will. It must be ready to play the role I have written for it. Once I have done that I will find a way to release Maria, and then together escape this place." Gerald smiled insanely.

"They won't find us, no one will. Besides when the Bio-Lizard attacks their homeworld they will all be killed anyway. Everything is finally going right." Gerald then begun to laugh.


	2. His Sadness

Three days had past.

Gerald hadn't stopped working the whole time, and was quite relieved that he hadn't heard a thing from the Drakon. He was staring to think that maybe they had forgotten about him, since they did have bigger fish to contend with now. The Echidna, eh? Who would've thought!

Gerald's work on his Bio-Lizard was complete now, all he had to do was release it so that it could carry out his plans for revenge towards the Drakon.

But he hadn't quite got around to setting it free yet as all his attention had fallen upon reviving his granddaughter Maria, and with hours hard work, and a scientific brain such as his, he had done just that.

After countless experiments on her, testing to see if she was truly Ok, Gerald's test's were finally complete. Maria had been revived in good health. Her time in suspended animation hadn't affected her in anyway.

Professor Gerald Kintobor wasted no time in gathering together his essential items in order to escape from the complex, but it seemed that time had been against him all along as the Drakon finally arrived.

Angered by the Professor's disobedience, the Drakon's had sent a dozen Prosecutor's, and when they arrived they had been ordered to destroy the entire complex and reduce it to ruins, but not before dealing their punishment to Gerald in person.

Professor Gerald Kintobor stood in his chambers hunched over a some paper's which he was rustling through vigorously scribbling writings on various pages.

Maria sat on the side of the desk swinging her legs. "When are we going, grandfather?"

"Soon, my dear. I just have to write this down for my own use, then we can go." Gerald muttered, not even looking up from his work.

There was a distant explosion sound, which caused the whole complex to shake. The lights went out and were replaced by red flashing lights. The complex was in Red Alert.

Gerald jumped out of his seat, he could waste no more time, they had to get out now while they still had a chance.

"Come Maria, were leaving now." Gerald muttered.

"Grandpa, what's going on?" Maria asked as Gerald lead her out of the room and down one of the complex's many corridors.

Gerald looked at his granddaughter. "They're here for me, the monsters I told you about, the ones that brought you here. They're angry at me for not helping them, and so I must escape before they hurt me or you." Gerald said. He looked down a corridor, then turned back to Maria.

"Maria, honey. You know how to get to the Control Room, right?"

"Yes, grandpa." Maria said.

"Good. Head there, and wait there for me, Ok? I have to-!" A laser blast hit the wall next to Gerald causing him to jump back. "Then again, maybe not. I'll have to return for the Bio-Lizard at a later date. I just hope that they don't find it. Come lets go." Gerald ran back down the other way of the corridor with Maria trailing behind him.

Some 10 minutes later Gerald and Maria were running through the underground complex corridors towards a secret area Gerald had created, and only he knew about. He had called it the Control Room. It was the deepest part of the complex and took time to get to, and he was running out of time.

In his old age Gerald couldn't go that fast anyway, and Maria's health would stop her from making it by herself if the need came. But then maybe all she needed to get away was a long enough distraction.

As he ran down the final corridor he heard the familiar metallic clanking of the Drakon's feet as they finally caught up with them. He pulled open the doors to the Control Room as the Drakon came round the corner behind him.

"Halt Human, move another step and we shall fire." A Drakon Prosecutor commanded.

Gerald stopped, a little relieved to no longer be running, and turned to face a dozen Drakon.

"This is the end of the line for you, Human, and because you refused to build for us our ultimate weapon you have to be punished."

Gerald sighed. "What are you going to do, kill me?" Gerald mused. "Do that and you'll never get your weapon that is for sure."

The Drakon Prosecutor that stood at the front moved forwards. "Oh we know that, and though we do still wish for you to create for us our weapon, we know now that you can't be trusted in creating it by yourself. You will be forced to finish your project, and you will do it this time, especially after we take away from you all the things you care about."

Behind his tinted glasses Gerald's eyes widened. Instinctly he pulled Maria behind him. "You will not harm her!" He said.

The Prosecutor smiled and it raised its staff which crackled with power. "I think you'll find that you cannot do a thing to stop us, Human."

The Prosecutor behind him fired, but Gerald had all ready turned and moved into the Control Room. Maria ran in as he pulled the doors closed behind them, and pressed a button. Four huge bars of iron moved across the door locking it.

Gerald sighed as he leant his head on the locked door. "They won't be able to get us in here, Maria. Were safe for now." He muttered. "Are you ok, Maria?"

Gerald turned towards his granddaughter and his face fell. Maria was holding her side where a growing red stain was forming.

Meeting her eyes Gerald begun to cry almost instantly. "Maria?"

Maria looked up at her Grandfather, smiled halfheartedly, before collapsing forwards. Gerald caught her and lay her down on the ground.

"Maria, are you ok?" Gerald said through his tears.

Maria looked up at her grandfather through eyes the were all ready fogging. "Granddad?"

Gerald stared at Maria and gently cradled her in his arms. "No. Please God no. Not her. Please don't take her from me!" He cried. "Not now!"

"Granddad," Maria whispered gently. "It hurts Granddad."

Gerald's tears fell upon his granddaughters face. He looked at the growing red stain. She had lost a lot of blood now. He pressed his hand on the growing red stain on her side. "I'm so sorry, Maria. This is all my fault. Please- please forgive me."  
From the floor Maria smiled up at her Grandfather. "Its not your f-fault." She stammered. A cold tear rolled down her cheek. "Its not your fault..."  
"Maria?" Gerald said through his tear filling his granddaughter go limp in his arms.  
Maria lay unmoving for a while, except for the slow raising of her chest as she breathed.

Professor Gerald lowered his head to hers, his tears flowing freely. To his suprise Maria's hand reached up and touched his face.

He looked up and met her gaze one last time.

Maria smiled sadly through the pain. "I couldn't d-do it, G-Granddad."

"Do what?"

"I-I couldn't g-go without saying g-goodbye." She smiled, and very slowly closed her eyes and let out her last breath.

Professor Gerald Kintobor closed his eyes.

Now. Now he was truly alone.

"Goodbye Maria." He whispered.


End file.
